The management of a device is typically aided by providing its user with a means to graphically visualize the device. In some cases, one or more images of a device and its components may be included within paper or electronic documentation (e.g., a user manual). In other cases, a device may be provided with stickers showing one or more views of the device's interior components.
In still other cases, images of a device may be incorporated into a management tool for the device. For example, a print driver may display an image of the printer to which it corresponds, or a server management tool may display various images associated with the server components of which the management tool is aware or can manage (e.g., the server's memory modules, interfaces, or storage disks).
Many devices for which graphical images are needed are subject to change. That is, the devices may be upgradeable such that additional components (e.g., memory modules, interfaces, or storage disks) may be inserted into or attached to the device. Thus, an issue facing the image creator is whether to draw an image of each configuration of the device or draw a single “exemplary” image in which the device is depicted in one particular “default” configuration.
A device may also be subject to change over its lifecycle. That is, the styling of the device's exterior, the suppliers of its internal components, its “default” configuration, and even its available features can change over its lifecycle. Thus, any images pertaining to the first generation of the device may not accurately depict later generations of the device.
As one can appreciate, the creation and maintenance of graphical images for a device can present a significant burden for both device manufacturers and third-party device supporters (e.g., management tool developers).